Fated For Failure
by KawaiiJuice
Summary: They were born to get in trouble; born to lie; born to cheat; born to steal; and born to beg for mercy. . .
1. Default Chapter Title

Fated for Failure   
  
Another production brought to you by every one's favourite Mango-lover: Kawaii Juice!  
  
The Disclaimer, Much Hated Among the Forest Brethren!  
I do not own Gundam Wing. "Temptation Island" is a trademark of . . .uh, Fox I think, and most likely thought up by the twisted psycho behind "Survivor".  
  
Well, I came up with this idea after watching "Temptation Island" (can ya tell?) For all you sheltered or naïve people it is a TV show where four unmarried couples (six in this case) go to a tropical paradise where 26 "sexy singles" are waiting to seduce them. So, they are separated from their partners for two weeks, and the singles try their luck at the game of seduction. Each single is individually chosen according to the specific likes of the guy/girl so it makes them A LOT more likely to get involved with one another. For all you thick people out there: the object of the game is not to cheat on the significant other! I thought it would be interesting to see how the Gundam pilots and their chicks reacted to this, and I hope you think so too!   
  
Warnings: Profanity, some sexual hints and stuff, and eventually there will be Lemon . . .but not in this one!   
  
ON WITH THE STORY ALREADY, KAWAII!  
  
Fated for Failure  
  
The engine droned gamely, and the cabin of the confined and tiny private jet shook sadistically as it departed from the airport. Duo peered out the window at the land below, and observed the cars going from cars, to little multi-colored bugs, to tiny specks of dust, and then disappearing all together as they rose above the billows. When he first made the bet, and hoaxed the pilots into doing this he no problem with the prospect of girls VOLUNTARILY trying to make him cheat on his wife presented itself, but as usual reality hit him late, and now he felt very sorry. Suppose he cheated on Hilde, and lost her? Life then hardly would be endurable! Tentatively he faced the veracity that that these things were plausible, and that he or Hilde might cheat, and never absolve each other. Or would they? His mind argued. ~Me 'n' Hilde are soul mates . . .surely we'd get over our problems if we cheated here . . .~ Duo reassured himself. Still that malicious influence in the back of his mind doubted him. ~What if you don't,~ said the voice. ~What if Hilde finds someone better and moves on, and you are left all alone again? ~ Crazy, how the voices in his head made him feel valueless and shitty sometimes . . .  
"Duo?" the black-haired vixen poked him. "DUO?" she tugged on his braid slightly. Slow reflexes spading his brooding mind, he tugged his head up.  
"Hm?" he grunted, still ogling out the window. Hilde smiled widely.  
"Know way the 'God of Death' is getting cold feet?" she exclaimed, thunderstruck, at last comprehending the quandary. "It was your idea!"   
"I know . . .I'm not getting cold feet, Hild!" Duo lied. "I uh-just-all this air travel . . .and being in such a tiny space makes me feel kinda sick." ~Damnet Maxwell, you were a Gundam pilot, could you think of a stupider lie than that? ~ He admonished himself. Genuinely, Hilde was apprehensive about him . . .did he candidly qualm their relationship?  
It wasn't that he doubted their relationship, but just the chance that he COULD lose Hilde, even if it is one in a million, scared the shit out of him. Hilde made it worth getting up in the morning; added color to his otherwise tedious life, and lacking her, Duo only existed as an empty shell, devoid of life or emotion. She was his goddess; his gift from the heavens, and doing this basically equivalences sending a snowball to the devil.  
"Are you really feeling alright Duo? You don't look too good," Hilde continued. "Well, I have something that might cheer you up . . ." Duo's eyes lit up with anticipation. If it were like any of Hilde's other "surprises" he'd like it. "I knew we'd miss each other-" she leaned closer to him and began to whisper. "And frankly Duo, I don't know how long I can go without fucking you . . .two weeks is an awful long time-" she paused as Duo licked his lips slightly, and advocated her to continue. "So, I am going to cheat." She pulled two pieces of paper from her pocket and passed one to Duo. "This is a map of the island. See, that is the girl's camp, and that is the boy's . . .they are separated by a lagoon, and about two miles of forest. It is about three miles to the boy's camp from the girl's if you take the beach, so if we walk on the shore we can meet halfway. I already have it all figured out!" she said, sounding quite blissful by her own extensive preparation. Never, she ceased to amaze Duo, and he smiled widely. Most people would think cheating to see your girlfriend would take the fun out of it; but personally, having sex in secret, somewhere on the coast, down in the sand sounded quite fine with him. "See, I've calculated the halfway point, approximately 1.5 miles down the coastline there is a large boulder on the shore, we can meet there every other night!" Hilde sounded very eager already.   
~Cute . . .~ thought Duo; he found it adorable that she would go so out of her way to see him! "Sounds great babe!" he said, folding the map and shoving it into the pocket of his khaki shorts.  
"I smell a plot cooking up in the Maxwell family . . ." Dorothy accused from the seat in front of them. Of course her instincts were precise, but Duo and Hilde still pretended as though they knew nothing, both putting on guiltless grins. "Yeah . . .I get enough innocent smiles from Winner . . ." Dorothy carped, sounding quite uninterested with Quatre at the moment.   
"Twenty bucks says Winner is going to sit around and iread/I for two weeks!" shouted Hilde, so the whole plane could here. There were grunts of approval from Sally, Wufei and Dorothy.   
"I am NOT going to read all weekend . . ." the blonde pilot did his best to defend himself while reading, and typically not trailing his nearly non-existent temper.   
"You BETTER read all weekend! If I find out you picked up one of those hussy sluts they hired to seduce you I swear the instant you step off the island you will live to regret it, so says I, and the bottle of Icy-Hot in the medicine cabinet!" Dorothy threatened. Quatre gulped, tremulous at the panorama of being tormented with Icy-Hot . . .it only happened once before, though he made QUITE clear to Dorothy not to . . .and it was not an experience he cared to relive. The once unblemished boy shuddered.   
"A-alright." he stammered, turning somewhat red.  
"You are so CUTE when I intimidate you!" Dorothy smiled her sultry smile and kissed him nonchalantly on his soft lips, her tongue mischievously grazing the roof of his mouth, leaving him fraught for more.   
---  
"Eww! If I have to look at Catalonia and her boy-toy making out one more time I swear I am going to throw up!" Noin said, trying to look away as the playful kiss evolved into a deeper, more zealous lip-lock.   
"I definitely second that opinion." Zechs agreed, scanning the plane for something interesting to look at. "I still can't believe Maxwell tricked up all into coming here," he muttered, incredulously.   
"Try to enjoy yourself!" Noin rose a brow at him "God knows we both need a vacation . . ." she muttered softly, so he scarcely heard her.  
"Hm . . .my girlfriend left alone with a bunch of single, buff men . . .her idea of a vacation . . .my idea of a nightmare . . ." Zechs stated, beginning to twiddle his thumbs in sheer tedium.  
"Right! Yeah, make me out to be the cheater; I see how it is . . ." Noin half-yelled back at him. "As if you aren't going to sit there all day gawking at girls on the beach!"   
There yells carried across the plane to Midii and Trowa.  
"Trowa?" he soft voice cooed to him. Finally she scraped up enough courage to ask him. "You don't think you'll meet - another girl . . .do you?" she asked, her voice as sugary as humanly doable. For a few moments he just stared at her, almost in disbelief that she inquired this.  
"No." his Hawaiian, blue and green tie-dyed shirt that Midii (literally) forced him to wear almost made him appear less deadpan! Midii noticed jubilantly, in finding he wouldn't cheat. The thought maybe he would go back on his word never crossed her mind . . .  
"Trowa?" she questioned again. Once more he gazed up from the window, this time slightly exasperated with her ostensibly eternal questions.   
"What?" he drawled.  
"Can I kiss you?" He raised a brow. Three years and she still asked him . . .? He observed. This time he better say something, almost gleefully, he noted possibly it would end more verbal conversation, (to him: meaningless dribble) or even gestures that suggest communication, in the future! Slowly he nodded his head and leaned in to kiss her. As their lips clasped he analyzed the outcome of his plan. Actually it was working quite well! He didn't have to talk or concede the fact anyone, except Midii, even existed . . .actually he never took the time to evaluate the pros and cons of kissing before, one of the solitary things that hadn't been mentally explained, described, hypothesized and appraised by Trowa. This was probably because right when he began to he always lost his train of thought somehow. And it was funny, because at that moment Midii slipped her tongue into his mouth, and he didn't even remember what he was thinking about. Well, if there was one thing Trowa would never understand the effects of, it was physical pleasure . . .damn what an effect it had on the . . . . . . - . . . . . . .What was he thinking about again? As Trowa slipped into fits of remembering what he at the time attempted to analyze then forgetting it again pressures were growing high between Wufei and Sally in the seat ahead . . .  
"IT IS NOT MY FAULT!" Sally hissed at Wufei.  
"YES IT IS IF YOU WOULDN'T HAVE MADE THE STUPID BET WITH THAT IDIOT MAXWELL WE WOULDN'T BE HERE RIGHT NOW!" he shouted back.  
"SHUT UP CHANG-"   
"-HOW DARE YOU CALL ME BY MY GIVEN NAME!" he interrupted, torrid with ire.   
"I'LL CALL YOU WHATEVER THE HELL I WANNA CALL YOU, YOU JUSTICE-CRAZED MANIAC!" she shouted back. ~Gee . . . ~ she thought ~ Arguing with Wu-Wu is fun! ~   
"Um, Miss, I'll have to ask you to please keep your voice down . . ." the nervous, mouse-like stewardess stammered. Sally looked up at her: the fake blonde hair, bright pink lipstick, too much blue eye shadow, and long, jungle red nails; and burst out laughing.  
"Do I look like I flew this airline so my girlfriend could be bossed around?" Wufei cut in, Sally looked at him markedly.  
"Um, no Sir it is just that-" Wufei silenced her with a spiteful stare.   
"Good. Now run along and go flouncing your short skirted ass somewhere else." Sally commanded, and the woman, with a tremendously affronted look on her face huffed down the isle.   
  
---Two Hours and Six Cocktails Later---  
  
"Oooooooh . . ." Relena moaned. "Airplane margaritas . . .eww . . .this isn't like me at all . . ." her stomach convulsed, and the Japanese pilot adjacent to her wrinkled his nose. "I can't believe I let myself get like this . . ."  
"Relena, were on vacation . . .it is okay to get drunk . . ." Noin commented from the seat across the isle.   
"Not off airplane margaritas . . ." She moaned miserably.  
"And it isn't a vacation if you were forced to go . . ." Heero mumbled, appearing uniformly as despondent.  
How precisely Duo tricked them all into going, Noin wasn't sure. She knew they were at Quatre's house and Duo spiked the punch and got them really drunk. Then he made a bet that if each one lost a game of chess to him they'd have to go on vacation with Hilde and he. It was easy enough to beat (more like squash mercilessly) all of them, except Winner. In fact, Winner won . . .This baffled Noin. Why was he here if he won the game? She snorted; did he actually WANT to be here?   
The answer to this riddle Noin never found out. Self-proclaimed Shinigami, Duo left no substantiation of his scandal. The way he did it was blackmail. Just "some friendly window-peeping between neighbors" in his terms. So, one way or another the Arabian blonde ended up on the plane, after a little 'persuasion'. Horrible, quite, but for Duo it was all in good fun, and Quatre didn't mind a great deal.   
In total ennui, Noin scanned the cabin, just two hours passed since they boarded the plane, and things were already getting interesting. Duo and Hilde were not in their seats, Noin suspected the bathroom; meanwhile Dorothy was feeding Quatre strawberries, as Trowa and Midii made out in the more isolated back row of the aircraft. Leisurely, Noin lifted a brow: they were like children . . .you couldn't take them anywhere! Wufei and Sally Po were just kind of . . .sitting there; now that they were done arguing all conversation was limited, at least while they were in public. To no great level of astounding Heero was glaring at Relena. Noin could almost feel the words "I will kill you." beseeching to escape his lips. Sweetly, and utterly oblivious Relena gazed up, smiling a chaste little grin. Zechs was asleep next to Noin, nodding of onto her shoulder.   
~I wonder what he is dreaming about . . .? ~ Noin thought. Her fingers itched to stroke his face, and her lips were imploring eagerly to kiss him. For a long time she watched as his chest rose and fell, with each breath amplified the wobbly sensation in her stomach. Platinum blonde hair shaded his eyes, and much of his face; she longed to brush it away, simply to stare at him. Without thinking her hand moved closer and closer to his warm tan skin, and she leaned forward, but just as she began to feel the warm aura his body heat gave . . .  
"Miss, would you like anything to drink?" Noin jumped, her heart racing. Slowly she turned to see what interrupted her. A young stewardess smacking a HUGE piece of bubble gum stood behind her, trying to repress giggles.  
"No." Noin said categorically. "How long before we reach Lanikai?"  
"About another two hours." The girl smacked stridently as she spoke.   
DAMN! Two hours . . .at this rate Noin was going to become a mental case by the time she got off on the plane. Chiefly since the rest of the pilots weren't exactly the PDA police*. . . Aghast, she shuddered and tried to expunge the image of Quatre eating out of Dorothy's hand from her head.  
Thirty minutes too late to save Noin's poor scarred mind the cinema feature began to roll.   
"Come on! Something good!" Noin begged. "Gone With the Wind!" she pleaded with the television screen.   
"Welcome to . . .Britney Spears live in concert, followed by the WCW Smack-down . . ." the narrator announced. The only thing that the paralyzed and mortified navy-haired vixen could do was inwardly scream . . .  
  
---One Plane-Ride-In-Hell Later---  
  
"I am NEVER getting on a plane with those people again! EVER!" Noin stated plainly. End of argument. "And if I EVER have to hear Britney Spears once more I am gonna shoot something . . .or someone . . ." Zechs stared at her, a quirky smile bordering his lips.   
~ She's so cute when she gets mad . . . ~ he thought.   
They stepped (more like stumbled) off the tiny plane and their eyes expanded at the spectacle around them. Never-ending emerald rain forest stretched out over the humid land. Tropical birds flew above, and their cries mingled with the serene echo of waves washing on the nearby shore. It was utopia.   
"Hello . . .and welcome to Temptation Island . . .I'm your host . . .Howard . . ." came a voice from behind the astounded group.   
"HOWARD?" they all echoed in unison. The elderly, frail man stood hunched over, still wearing the same pink Hawaiian shirt and an idiosyncratic grin.   
"Yeah . . .It's me, Howard . . ." he replied, sounding reasonably thwarted. "Since the war ended, I discovered my new passion . . .well, besides ballet, being a TV show host . . ." Everyone raised a brow.   
"Right . . ." Duo commented, smirking.   
  
The boat sped through the huge pale-blue lagoon, until they met the rickety wooden dock on the other end. All of them were still flabbergasted at the utter exquisiteness and harmony of the isle Lanikai. Through the hot sand they trudged, up to a cul-de-sac of 6 large thatched huts.   
"This is Halawa, where the ladies, and single men will be staying . . ." Howard noted, leading them to the middle of the court to where a single hut, a bar stood, it had a huge pool and numerous hot tubs around it.   
"Now this is my kinda place!" Dorothy whispered to Sally, as they were all handed fruit-adorned cocktails. Each couple was given two necklaces of the same colour and Howard instructed they should each put one on. For a few minutes they say and drank in silence. Apprehensions were high among them, each person was edgy and fairly nervous about being separated from their mates and seduced . . .who wouldn't be? This could entirely destroy their relationships, frankly that scared the shit out of all of them; even Wufei's trepidation was losing Sally.   
"All right . . ." Howard returned at last and shattered the uneasy silence.  
"The guests have arrived . . .follow me . . ." he led them down a jungle path that twisted and turned through the astounding foliage until they came to a huge pool, standing around the edges were 13 males, and 13 females, each one more beautiful than the last. "Okay folks . . .have a seat in those chairs over there, and we can begin introducing the singles . . ." Immediately everyone sat, and waited with bated breath. "We'll do the girls first." Howard motioned for them to start, and the first girl in line walked to the dais.  
  
"My name is Bunny, and I am a former Playboy model . . .and I like it HOT!" she yelled. There were claps from the single men, and the pilots. The girls were appalled.  
"That is disgusting . . .look at them . . .they are all so slutty . . ." Hilde shrieked as a Kindergarten teacher named "Candy" walked away from the podium amid clapping.  
"This IS sickening . . ." Relena agreed. "And look, the guys are going along with it . . ."   
"Oh Winner is SO dead once I get my hands on that bottle of Icy-Hot at home . . ." Dorothy said, her teeth bared like a vicious animal. Meanwhile, the boys were cheering on a Swedish model named "Shalom".   
"We have to protect our territory . . .they ARE our territory . . .and I am not letting some candy-ass whore drool all over MY man!" Hilde said. The boys were beginning to get diminutively guarded of their significant others' plotting in the corner . . .but that soon ebbed as a masseur named "Sunny" stepped up to the plinth.   
"Alright . . .how hard can it possibly be to sneak over to the boys camp and play a few . . .harmless pranks on our slutty little friends?" Midii asked, beginning to feel a little better about the circumstances.   
"Not hard at all." Hilde commented expertly, though not wanting to divulge she did extensive investigation on the island first. "We just go down the shore . . .its about three miles down the coast, I think . . ." she smiled impishly, thinking about putting mayonnaise in their pillowcases . . . ~ Aah, sweet revenge! ~ Thought Hilde as Duo whistled at the last of the 13 girls.  
Next the guys were up. They were all pretty buff and tan . . .not to mention cute . . .but Hilde or Relena couldn't really adjust to the idea of guys whoring themselves off for money . . .  
"Uhm . . .my name is Abdul, and I am a former soldier . . ." All the girls, and Quatre stood, staring and gaping at the (shirtless) former maguanac.  
"Eep . . .its Abdul!" Quatre gasped. ~ Abdul? HERE? Whoring himself off like some pathetic low-life . . .amusing . . .~ thought the blonde boy. ~Quite amusing. ~  
There were Brians, Ricks, Stevens, and many other single men, all with dissimilar jobs, all hand selected according to the penchants of each woman. NOW the guys had a basis to be anxious.   
"So . . .Quatre . . .are you at all worried about any of the candidates up here?" Howard asked him, after the singles were done.   
"Well, yes actually . . ." he replied innocently.  
"What about you, Duo . . .?"  
"Several," Duo mumbled, harassed.  
"Well . . .what if I told you guys you have five minutes to vote one guy off the island?" Howard questioned. They put their heads together and thought up the one that presents the biggest problem.  
"We choose Bill . . .the um, stripper . . ." Wufei said, with a lot of mirth. The dejected stripper huffed heatedly, and stalked away, glaring at the guys.   
"Alright . . .girls?" Howard asked.  
"Yeah . . .we pick . . . the masseur." Sally said, giving her an evil eye. All the boys pouted.   
"Okay . . .now that that is all finished I have one more thing . . ." Howard began. "Here I have a bracelet for each of you . . .you can choose someone that you don't want your partner to date, and put the bracelet on them, and they are banned from dating. Hilde . . .you first . . ." Howard handed her a bracelet, the same lime colour as her necklace. With an evil glare in her eye she walked up to Bunny and tossed it at her feet.  
"That's a shame . . ." Bunny snarled, "He was kinda cute . . .I was looking forward to getting to know him." She smirked broadly, Hilde turned around, her face enraged.  
"What did you say?" Hilde snarled.   
"You heard me." The short and slightly pudgy Bunny replied.  
"You'll live to regret that, stupid whore!" Hilde shrieked, and slapped her very hard across the face. In a whirl of fists they were on the ground, ripping at each other. Hurriedly, Duo pulled the still-thrashing Hilde away. "BITCH!" she screamed at Bunny, a little blood trickled from her mouth, but Bunny's face was a lot more beat up. Both of Bunny's eyes were black, and one of her teeth broken.  
"You ugly boob-less wannabe!" Bunny cried. Hilde had also managed to pull out a lock of her hair out. Despite Duo's clench Hilde threw herself at the short slut, only to be picked up by an angry Shinigami and carried like a sack of potatoes back to her seat.   
And so the girls went on, marking the singles they didn't want near their boys, and the guys did the same. By the time they were finished the ruby-red sun was low on the horizon. Somewhat shaken by everything that was happening the group trudged through the forest again back to Halawa, where they would eat their last meal together.   
They ate in complete silence, the dining room tranquil as a morgue. That was the time the real tension built up. Duo looked over at Hilde, his violet-blue eyes shimmering in the candlelight.   
"Babe?" he bent over and whispered in her ear just as Howard announced dinner over, and time to say the final goodbyes for two weeks. Charmingly Duo took Hilde's hand and led her outside. "Hilde . . ." he whispered playfully, still there was sadness in his voice. "No matter what happens I will forgive you." He continued, brushing short spiky hair away from her bright blue eyes.   
"I will forgive you to Duo, but we could save ourselves a lot of shit if we just stay true to each other . . ." she wasn't sure why, but a single tear dripped from the corner of her eye.  
"Hilde . . .I will never forsake you." Duo promised, brushing the tear away. Slowly she leaned in and kissed him, first lightly, then his lips parted and let her curious tongue inside to survey every ridge, every corner passionately, and he did the same to her. In the moonlight he held her against him, the sound of the waves all around them, and fondled her small but plump breasts in his large, strong hands.   
"Duo." Interrupted Howard. Unwillingly he broke away. "Its time to go." Howard beckoned to the boat.   
"I love you Hilde." He wiped away the salty tears that began to flow freely down her cheeks like a mountain stream.   
"Duo!" she called and winked, trying to make him remember their deal to meet on the beach.   
"Okay." He mouthed silently, and then he was gone.   
  
---Ten Minutes Later---   
  
"Oh come on Re-Chan! Don't cry!" Noin pleaded, patting her back.   
"I_ miss _ Heero!" she sobbed, her face ruby and blemished from crying. Noin insistently patted her back. "I know it's only for two weeks, but the fact he'll be surrounded by beautiful girls-" she ruptured into anguished sobs again.  
"Awww . . .Relena, everything will be fine! Hee-Chan loves you, he wouldn't cheat!" Midii assured her.  
"You -*sniff*- really think so?" Relena asked.  
"Of course I do!" Midii replied. "Now we need to make a plan to sabotage the girls!" Hilde's eyes shot up as Midii said this. An hour later they had everything premeditated, and all their paraphernalia packed. The 6 vixens were loaded with mayonnaise, catsup, pickles, Vienna sausages, whipped cream, and honey from the refrigerators in each of their little huts.   
"Okay, girls . . .move out . . ." Hilde commanded, and they embarked into the night.  
  
--- And the plot thickens! (Yes, there is a plot) ---  
  
The Gundam girls get their laughs, the singles get a big surprise, Quatre learns exactly what whores are proficient of, and Duo gets a "present" on the beach . . .  
Next time on: Fated for Failure!!!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Hey, . . .I never said it would be good! Review and tell me if it totally sucked!  
  
----  
  
*PDA police- someone who is against public display of affection.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Fated for Failure  
  
Part Two  
  
  
Well folks, it's me, Kawaii and since I got THREE good reviews ::claps to herself:: I am going to go ahead and start the second part!!!   
The Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. If I did TRUST me, there would be A LOT more hentai . . .  
I also do not own Temptation Island, as much as I would like to take credit for whatever sick bastard who invented its work.  
~*~*~*~  
WARNING: This contains LEMON and cussing!  
~*~  
On with the story . . .   
~*~*~*~  
Unhurriedly the girls grew closer and closer to the isolated camp. They trudged down the beach loaded with commodities, all for the sole purpose of humiliating the girls.   
"Are we there yet?" Midii hissed, they were just passing the huge boulder: Duo and Hilde's "meeting place".  
"I think we're about halfway." Hilde said in reply. The "I think" part was total bullshit. Hilde knew exactly where they were.   
"Those idiots didn't honestly think they could keep US out of the boys camp? I mean, come on, we fought a war together . . ." Sally asked. "If the camp is as close as we think it is, then I can sneak over there every night!"   
'But the point of the game is NOT to see your boyfriend, that would be cheating!" the ever-innocent Relena warned.   
---Back at the boys camp---  
"This is terrible . . ." Quatre sighed, trying to shake an energized blonde girl off his shoulder.  
"Yeah . . .they are like a swarm of insects . . ." Duo agreed. "Welcome to Heero's hell . . ." Wufei commented, pointing over to where Heero sat, looking as though he wanted to go get his handgun and silence the giggles of the drunken girls. "Yeah . . .and you know who's to blame for all of this?" Wufei queried. Everyone nodded and Duo slowly began to back away, until his back met the straw wall.   
"He's right . . .it was Maxwell's fault!" Zechs agreed, all boys slowly started closing in around him, looks of maniacal revenge on their faces.   
"Uh . . .well, it was nice seeing you guys, I think I'll be going now!" Duo apprehensively stammered, slipping amid Zech's legs and taking off toward the beach.  
"He won't come back . . ." Heero garbled.  
---Just outside the single girl's cabins---  
"Alright girls, those are the enemy's quarters," Hilde pointed at the cabins with a long stick. "Me, Sally and Dorothy will take the first one; Relena, Midii and Noin take the second." They began to move toward the huts. "And, don't attempt to talk to anyone!" Hilde furthered, eyeing Relena as she looked contemplatively to Heero.  
Circumspectly, Sally pushed open the door. Inside was a huge interweave of garments. Leopard-print bras lay scattered amongst snakeskin mini skirts and brilliant coloured tube tops. While in the closet hung skimpy, thin-clothed sundresses amongst leather dominatrix and bathing suits of every size, style and colour imaginable.  
"This is sick!" Dorothy commented. "They have the whole wardrobe of a playboy model and then some!" she poked a white leather bunny outfit that lay on the ground.  
"I agree." Hilde alleged, whilst filling a shampoo bottle with honey. "I hope this is Bunny's . . ." she picked up another container and commenced filling it with chocolate sauce.   
"I hope they don't actually EXPECT to use these . . ." Sally picked up some handcuffs and flung them out the casement with a depraved facade in her eyes.   
So they did their best to discomfit the girls: filling all the toiletries with honey or mayonnaise; powdering all the skimpy clothes with flour or baking soda; putting peanut butter in all the bras, and pouring vinegar in the mouthwash and perfume. This was all fun, but proletarian, until Hilde discovered a box of condoms . . .in Bunny's bag.  
"Damn that bitch!" furiously she began to poke holes in all of them, while unwrapping a chocolate covered one and eating it.  
"NO HILDE!" Sally screeched, snatching the box from her merciless hands. "I have a better idea . . ." she picked up one, unwrapped it, and began to fill it with flour and water.  
"Oooooooh!" Hilde's eyes widened as she sook out and packed each condom. "What do we do now, Sally?" Dexterously, Sally sprang onto the bed and positioned one on the rim of the doorframe.  
"Don't touch the door, when they open it, they'll fall down." She said, placing another one carefully.   
"Hey no fair!!!" Dorothy complained while searching through their food. She pulled up a bottle of something. "They got Sake!"  
"Yeah . . .that does bite the big one . . .I say take it . . .we can drink some to celebrate . . ." Hilde counseled.   
Before long, their job of putting the 'balloons' in the pillows, and on all the doorframes they filled the sheets and pillowcases with relish, whipped cream and catsup and their mission finally completed.  
"There . . .we have this place totally rigged for punishment . . ." Dorothy leered, picking up a scanty black dress and spraying vinegar (that they put in a perfume bottle) all over it.   
"Yeah . . .with any luck we'll be able to hear them scream all the way in Halawa . . ." Sally grinned widely, foreseeing the expression of utter terror on their faces, and the deplorable screams as they discover their wardrobe trashed.   
"Hey . . .should I steal these?" Hilde asked, pointing to their deodorant, lined up in a neat rank along the edges of the seven vanity mirrors.  
"Hmmmm . . ." Dorothy thought. "Naw, just put some vinegar or olive oil on them . . ."  
"Okay . . ." Sally glanced at her timepiece. "We're taking too much time, its getting risky being here, any brilliant ideas, state them now . . ." Sally advised. The flaxen and the black haired vixens shrugged.  
"Nope . . ." Hilde glanced around the room, looking for something else to destroy. "I think we've been liberal enough already . . .don't you think we're kinda pushing our luck?"   
"Okay, lets go then." Sally exclaimed, initiating the scramble out of the big window. Hilde was waiting for Dorothy to get out when she heard a noise outside the door.  
"No - but like, seriously, the one with the braid would be like - SO good in bed, Don'cha think Trixie'?" a whiny voice exclaimed.  
"Yah . . .if that Hilde slut wouldn't like kill ya' after ya got done . . ." Trixie's voice echoed in retort. Both lasses giggled, as Hilde turned crimson in uncontaminated wrath.  
"I TOTALLY agree! Talk about, like, uptight, did you see what she like, did to Bun'?"  
"Oooooooh! I KNOW right!" By this time Hilde was primed to kick some serious ass again, but that plan: thwarted as Sally and Dorothy pulled her through the window like a rag doll.   
"Let me back in there!" she huffed quietly, struggling to flee their seizes.   
"SHHHH!" Dorothy and Sally both hushed her.  
"You'll get your revenge! Just listen!" commanded Noin, who had just emerged from the other hut.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" twin screams like two demons from hell issued from the hut, followed by a SMACK, POP noise as the balloons broke.   
"My 200 dollar Prada dress - RUINED!" Trixie began to snivel like the conceited slut she was.   
"OH MY GOD! WHO, LIKE, DID THIS?" the other girl stipulated loudly, running off to get the rest of the singles. As they returned there were several more screams, and splats as they opened the other doors.   
"How stupid can they GET?" Midii asked, crawling over to the window to see her dirty work get put to action.  
"Pretty damn stupid, you guys used condoms as balloons too?" Dorothy asked, watching intently as they revealed their ruined clothes. After most of the damage had been discovered in the first hut, Hilde, Sally and Dorothy hobbled to the second one, wanting to see the deeds of their beneficiary comrades.   
"EW! Are those? Icky! What is on them? Is that-"   
"Catsup." Noin corrected raising a brow. (AN: I'll leave that open to your interpretation)   
"Oh! Did you rig the shower to do that?" Sally asked, as greenish chunky water came out when one of the vinegar-soaked girls twisted the shower on.   
"We just opened the water pump around the side and filled it with dirt and food and stuff . . ." Relena answered.  
"Ew. That is nasty." Hilde exclaimed. "I hope they like their water chunky-style . . ." Everyone gagged.  
As the last shrieks, screams, and cries ebbed, the girls leisurely, and merrily began to march home.   
"That was what I call a good time . . .I wonder if they know it's us . . ." Noin asked.  
"Well, they can't prove it, so it might as well not be!" the blonde princess exclaimed.  
  
Two hours later, things were "heating up" back at Halawa.  
"They have to be here SOMEWHERE!" Abdul exclaimed to the throng of angry single men, all wielding torches. "They cannot have just disappeared into the night!"  
"Oh yes they could've!" yelled one in reply. "I bet they snuck out to the boys camp!" there were yells of endorsement from the horde.   
"Onward then!" Abdul cried, and they scampered down the beach to seek out the girls.   
Alas, they were headed in the wrong direction.  
"Hmm . . .wonder where everyone is?" Midii exclaimed, as they reached Halawa roughly at two o'clock in the morning. The light from the men's torches had just faded off into the distance. "This is like a ghost town!"  
"Well, beats me, all I know is I am tired as hell, and I wanna go to bed." Hilde mumbled, slowly pushing open the door to her cabin. She'd need all the rest possible as long as she was meeting Duo tomorrow night. The pleased, bar bushed girls fell into a contented sleep, not knowing the terrible events going on across the island at the boys camp: Sederia.  
---At Sederia---  
The singles were turning against each other. In a barmy swivel of fists and hairbrushes they were beating up a small and feeble girl called Sandy. Apparently, her bag was shoved far under the bed, and thus was not harmed at all. Since everyone else's things were ruined and hers not touched she was liable; the Gundam girls had covered their tracks and not even known it.  
"What are they doing in there?" Zechs asked thunderstruck by the screams and maniacal mirth coming from the cabins, which mingled with the sporadic snivel of mourning or two.   
"I have no idea . . .I've never seen girls act like this before . . ." Quatre answered.  
"Yeah, and with a girlfriend like Catalonia he's seen some freaky shit . . ." Duo laughed, everyone just glared at him.  
"But, we wouldn't have to be putting up with this kind of thing if it wasn't for our _good _friend_ Maxwell . . .now would we?" Wufei accused, the dejected Duo crept away from the wrathful pilots once more and plopped down on the beach with a huge sigh.  
"You sound troubled." Said a deadpan voice from above him. Startled by the noise, he spun around to see a girl sitting in the forked Banyan tree above him. She had strait black hair with bangs, and pale skin. She looked more or less Goth.  
"I'm not really in the mood to talk to you - I mean anyone right now." He grumpily muttered.  
"Right little ray of sunshine, aren't you?" she hopped down from the tree. "I'm Sirius . . .you are Duo right?" she asked, sitting on a large stone in close proximity.  
"Yeah . . .I thought your name was Janie . . ."  
"It is, but as soon as I get out of this hell-hole I am going to change it." Sirius said.  
"Why are you here if it is such a hell-hole?" Duo snapped, he didn't know why he was so angry: probably for the reason that she was one of the girls trying to take Hilde away from him.  
"Don't be so snappy. I'm here 'cause I need the money, and apparently I have some chemistry with that creepy Yuy guy . . ." Sirius's monotone voice droned.  
"YOU? And Yuy!" Duo laughed mirthfully. "That is a good one . . .   
No offense but Heero wouldn't be able to stand you if you ever met . . ."   
"That is what I thought. But, like I said, I need the money . . .and beggars can't be choosers . . ." She said, tossing her head, so that her dark hair went flying back. There was a long, pregnant hiatus. "Your girlfriend is that Hilde girl, right? She's the one that beat that little Bunny-whore's ass, right?" Sirius asked. Duo smiled.  
"Yeah . . .that's my girl . . ." He said, recollecting on how sexy Hilde looked right when he pulled her off Bunny.   
"She's got a lot of guts, ya know?" Sirius said.  
"Yeah . . ." Duo's eyes glazed over and he was lost in a dreamy daze for a while. "You aren't all whorry, like the rest of them, so how did you get in?" he asked, after a few minutes.  
"I told them that I used to be a professional seductress in France . . ." Sirius retorted smirking.  
"Were you?" Duo asked, staring at her strangely.   
"Hell no. I owned a café that specialized in West Iranian delicatessen." She muttered nonchalantly.  
"In France?" Duo asked.  
"Yeah, Iranian food in France . . .if you ever wanna own a business that is not a good choice, trust me." She and Duo laughed.  
They talked for a little while longer, about how they each ended up here, and where they hoped to go after. Duo, of course, hoped to stay with Hilde, and Sirius wanted to go live in England with the money she made from the publicity. Duo found Sirius a diminutively strange person. She was extremely outgoing, and not afraid to speak her mind, and incredibly quirky and weird, almost eccentric. As he walked back to his room he supposed just a little, she reminded him of Hilde, which was the only reason he was compelled to talk to her. Then plopping down on the feathery bed almost immediately Duo fell asleep soon followed by the rest of the boys. They survived the first night, but the next would be a lot harder . . .  
"Breathing . . .on my neck . . ." mumbled Quatre in the early morning light. "Yes Dorothy, right there, that feels-" he began, not opening his eyes, thinking the whole island thing was just a bad dream. He realized too late where he was, and that someone was perched over him, licking his neck . . . "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he bellowed a scream that virtually dwarfed Trixie's, as he pushed the redhead solo off of him. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he cried, trying his paramount to cover his nearly naked self with the sheet.   
"I was just - uh - I mean - um . . ." the girl stammered "Can I do that some more?" her voice was timid, and pseudo-chaste.  
"NO! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" he squealed, slamming the door as the redundant prostitute poutily stalked away. This was so far turning out to be the nastiest day of his life, he thought, and he only an instant ago woke up.   
Predictably, Heero played Solitaire and stared listlessly out to the horizon all day, while Wufei and Zechs sat in the hot tub, the Chinese boy occasionally mumbling "Stupid onna . . ." whenever a giggling girl passed him. Trowa disappeared into the jungle around noon, most likely to find a ridiculously large and daunting beast to treat akin to a teddy bear. The blonde and innocent Winner seemed stunned by the girl in his room at the crack of dawn, and thus came out of his room only to eat, he was suspected: a victim of some long, drawn-out romance novel later in the day. Duo however talked to Sirius for a while in the morning, then sat around and made his American appetite apparent, later making Heero barmy and ready-to-kill by doing cannon-balls in the pool. Between that and making fun of the other pilots he sat and . . .waited for it to get dark, and an opportunity to sneak out.  
While the guys were sitting around being decidedly lackluster, the Gundam pilot's girls were engaged in a heated match of . . .Risk . . .   
"Dorothy, NO! Move the 3rd yellow one up to Kamchatka!" Hilde spat at her.   
"NO! THIS IS MY WAR AND MY ARMIES, AND I WILL SAY WHICH ONE GOES WHERE!" she screamed. Every time they played Risk Dorothy always had to become neurotic . . .it drove Quatre insane. Vigilantly Dorothy moved her armies north, and prepared to roll the dice. Her hand shook slightly, the Kamchatka region would determine who had control of Asia.  
"NOOOOOOOOO!" she shrieked, she rolled a four and a one, and Abdul two sixes. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she helixes up over the table and jumped on his shoulders, thrashing him over the head with her fists. This was Hilde's opportunity! Hastily, she slipped off down the beach, the last dying rays of daylight beating downward on her.   
Hilde reached the big boulder long before Duo. By the time he arrived the sun was gone, and stars were scattered through the sky like a million diamonds.  
"Babe?" he asked, sitting down next to her. A single, disobedient, tear streamed down her pale cheek. "Don't cry." He murmured quietly, putting his arm around her shoulder and squeezing her against him. "Please, I can't stand seeing you cry."  
Hilde began to bawl into the folds of his shirt.  
"Sorry, Duo." She apologized, bringing her head up and wiping the tears away from her face. "I just can't stand the thought of my Shinigami with other girls . . ."  
"Hilde, I already promised never to forsake you . . .I am not with other girls!" Duo corrected, playing with the ties of her blue silk kimono.   
"Alright." She stood up quickly, and then paused for a moment. "Duo, I have a present for you . . ." the black-haired vixen teased, bending over so he could see down the robe, and pulling him to his feet. Almost immediately he began to untie the kimono, but she drew away.  
"Duo!" Hilde said sounding very surprised. "Just because we are meeting in secret doesn't mean anything! You have to beg before anything else . . ."  
Slightly agitated by her actions, he began to unbutton his shirt, then slipped of his loose khaki shorts, kicking them away with his feet. Moving torturously slow, he began to pull his black boxers down, but stopped at a small but strong hand encircled his wrist.  
"I thought you wanted me to beg . . ." Duo said trying to sound confused, Hilde didn't answer. Instead she tugged at his boxers until they too joined his pants, and moved her head closer to his swollen manhood. Her mind was racing, if she didn't make him beg she could mislay her long vein of dominancy, then who knows what would ensue! On the other hand his cock looked so good, good enough to eat. Tenderly she moaned just from thoughts about it, envisioning her tongue moving over the rigid skin, and him screaming out for more.   
~ STOP IT! ~ Hilde told herself. ~ Schbeiker, if you don't teach him discipline you'll never win! ~ She smiled, and ran the tip of her tongue up and down his throbbing erection.  
"Beg." She commanded mercilessly, and watched as he pleasured himself, him hand moving faster and faster over the compact length.   
"Hilde! Please!" he moaned, barely able to take the pleasure he induced upon himself. He wanted - no, needed more. Once Hilde was satisfied a little bit of seed had already start to dribble down him, and she dripped with hot wetness.   
With little haste Duo bent over and began to lap up the wetness seeping down her lips. A flash of sensations ran down her spine as he licked the inside of her thighs. Soon her legs grew weak and she slumped to the ground with her legs spread so she was still fully accessible. His tongue stayed on the outside for a while, licking her nether lips and playfully running farther down her body toward her ass, but only to come back up and lick her lips some more.   
"Stop being a tease!" she groaned. He abided and pushed her lips apart with his warm tongue, grinding his teeth against her throbbing clit, driving her to screams of pleasure. "Du-o! YES!" she moaned, more and more salty liquid seeped out, while his tongue drove her crazy diving in and out of her wet passage. His mouth broke away and quickly his nimble fingers went to work, pushing through her opening as his thumb teased her clit. First just one finger explored her, and then he buried his face in her again and started lapping. Sucking on her clit as his fingers teased her ass. She felt like she was going to explode as he nibbled her clit with a quirky hunger for more. His tongue was reaching deep and his teeth were scraping harder across her clit. Her moans grew higher and higher, and the pleasure built until she couldn't hear her own noises. Somewhere deep inside, where her mind was still conscious she noticed his balls, and rock-hard erection near her face as he continued to impel her rapturous moans with his ruthless mouth. Barely able to move, she managed to lift her head a little and bring part of the length into her mouth. A sharp nibble on her clit urged her on, and she began to suck harder, and devour cum that leached from the tip of his long manhood. His face broke away from her, but only to moan. Every second his need for more release grew, and every second she engulfed him more and more, taking the balls into her hands and squeezing them playfully.   
"Please, Hilde!" Duo stopped and turned to face her. "Please!" he seemed unable to speak correctly, and wiped some of her moisture off of his slightly open mouth.  
"Please what, Duo? You must speak to be understood." He gasped and panted, watching her chest rise and fall.  
"Let me - I want - " he stopped.  
"What?" she questioned sharply. "What do you want?"  
"You - please, babe!" he managed to say between pants. Hilde slipped the kimono off of her shoulders, and tossed it to the side, leaving her entire body fully vulnerable. Every curve, every ridge of her body was before him in the moonlight, he wanted it all, all for himself. Her nipples became hard and tight as he ran his eager hand across her breast like he had done so many times before. The rosebuds were bright red, and rigid, like candy. Duo took one into his mouth, teasing it with his tongue, while pinching and fondling the other breast. Hilde's eyes were shut tightly, and her mouth: open as he sucked her hard nipples and plump breasts.  
"DUO!" she screamed as he pinched her clit between his thumb and forefingers, making her feel as though she would explode. "Duo, fuck me now!" she commanded, pushing her hips up and arching her back. With a sick, torturous slothfulness he came onto her, pushing his length through her wet passage, a road it traveled hundreds of times before, until he was fully inside of her. Hoarsely she moaned, and her noises grew louder and more high-pitched as she rocked her hips back and forth, his length slamming against her tight walls. Moving quickly, he slid almost all the way out, and then drove into her again, and followed suit until her arms spread out on the sand, nails digging into the ground, screaming like a cat for more.   
~ It shouldn't be like this! ~ She thought, on the brink of losing the ability of mental function ~ I should be the one in control here! If I let him win this little charade it will take WEEKS even MONTHS to rebuild the wall of control I have so carefully built! ~ So it was decided. Hilde grabbed his arms, and rolled over, sending him below her. She sat on Duo; his length still slightly inside of her womanhood; and began to rock back and forth, riding him like a horse and making them both scream for more. In desperation his hands traveled up her body until they met her cleavage and began squeezing and groping at it resolutely. Her slender powerful legs clasped his waist and they rolled over and over until the warm sea met their naked bodies. Positioning herself over him again she screamed his name into the night as they reached the climax of their orgasm. He blasted cum into her womb, as she came down on him one last time, finally collapsing onto his buff and tan chest panting and still moaning slightly.   
The fingers of the sea washed over their naked bodies, which lay in a crumpled heap, both fast asleep in each other's arms. The early morning light washed over their bodies, still exhausted and sore from the previous night's activities, and sleeping on the ground. After Duo was done "cleaning Hilde up" (with his tongue) she proceeded in doing the same to him, trying to clean the sticky cum off his still semi-hard cock, but only successful in making him cum even more.   
"Duo?" Hilde asked after she finished licking the remaining salty wetness off of his balls. "Did you bring any . . .toys . . .?" her eyes lit up with intent.   
"No babe, if I knew we'd be meeting here I would have, but since you caught me by surprise on that one I don't have any . . ." Duo replied, lastly licking his sultry cum off her pale stomach, patting her on the head before dressing her like a little inept child and slapping her ass lightly.   
"Oh . . ." Hilde sounded slightly disappointed, the toys made everything more fun, and plus just the same old fucking every night would get old . . .maybe Duo would bring along Heero or someone next time. She smiled at her own nasty thoughts.  
"Hilde, have I ever told you that you look the best right after a good fucking?" Duo asked, beginning to kiss and lick her neck.  
"Yes, and that I taste good too!" she exclaimed, as he squeezed her petite ass, and spanked her. "OUCH!" she said, drawing away from him. "Don't you DARE try and take over . . .I know where you hid the handcuffs back at home" she paused " . . .and Dorothy's Icy-Hot idea seems to work well on Winner!" Duo gulped and kissed her goodbye, promising they would meet again two days from then, and after giving her little butt another squeeze sent her off down the beach.  
Behind the big rock stirred a figure; just waking up from her stake-out last night she stretched her arms and picked up the camcorder off the sand, dusting it off and making sure no harm had befallen upon the precious tape. Blinking the sleepiness from her eyes she watched as Duo and Hilde walked down the beach, each in opposite directions, and waited until Hilde's figure faded out of sight. Thankfully, Duo walked slower, so she had time to catch up to him.  
"DUO!" she called, running toward him eagerly. At first he thought it was Hilde, then he realized the hair was too long. Dread donned over him as he realized what was happening.  
"Sirius?" he asked uncertainly, as she placed her hands on her knees for support, panting from her vigorous run toward him. "Wha- what are you doing here?" Suddenly his eyes grew wide as he realized that in her hand she clutched a video camera. "Uh . . .Siri, what exactly are you gonna do with that?" he gulped. Malevolently she smiled.  
"I think you know exactly what I already did do with this . . ."  
  
  
  
*- SUSPENSE!!! -* Well, that is it until I have time to write the sequel! PLEASE review! I AM BEGGING YOU!!!  
  
~*~Kawaii~*~  
  
  
  
  



End file.
